the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephrite
Appearance She wears a long, pinkish-white toga-like dress with carnation pink leggings that reach her knees. She is moderately tall, around the same size as... say... Peridot. She has long, Wavy, FLOWY, FABULOUS 'hair. If she so wishes, she can shorten her dress. Her dress now resembles a toga completely, but the dress cuts off a few inches longer than her thigh. Being a Mer-Neph, she now has a fishy-tail and gills. She wears a loose, rose-colored tank-top and her hair is more flowy! Her fishy-tail is sparkly red, fading to a very pale pink at the top. She also has no legs. Her hair never gets tangled due to water exposure, and she is quite thin. She sparkles in the water cause whynot. She's still as magpie syndrome as ever, and also has an upside-down tiara. (See picture) Personality If she is sane, she acts in a similar way to Amber. Except she's smart. Amber is less smart. She is very prideful of her hair and occasionally comments that her hair, unlike Jade's, is '''fabulous. If '''her hair is cut short by ANYTHING or ANYONE except for herself, well, you know Jesse from Pokemon?... A seviper bit her hair and it took off most of her hair... and she beat it senseless... .... Sigh. Abilities *'Power Blade A glowing sword, known as a synth-sword, is her gem weapon, and it is very strong, and though it's pretty much a sword masquerading as a lightsaber, it CANNOT cut metal. Usually. *'Clear Fighting' This is referring to how, when she fights, there is no fear, no hesitation, her mind is clear, but anger can oftentimes cloud it. *'Colors' Her eyes and hair change color according to her state of mind. (eg. Sane/Calm = Pale Pink, Angered/Enraged = Bloodred Insane=Crimson Annoyed=Scarlet Joyful=Bright pink, etc.) *'Bullfight' She acts in a way people used to think bulls do. Red makes her charge. *'Brains or Brawn' She's strong, but not as strong as Onyx(Relatively speaking) She's smarter than Amber (Who isn't? xD) and not quite as smart as Jade * Mermaid SHE'S A FLIPPIN MERMAID WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TO EXPLAIN Relationships Jadeite If you wanna know this part just go to Jade's page cuz I'm lazy Fusions *Nephrite and Jade: Zoisite *Nephrite and Topaz: Pyrope *Nephrite and Labradorite: Nephradite( Made up gem ) Trivia *Nephrite has HAD a stabby stabby list *Nephrite has a case of Magpie Syndrome. Magpie Syndrome is "an irrational affinity for shiny objects. When a highly shiny object is seen by the sufferer it often may induce a compulsive need to claim it and several minutes of staring at said object in the sun. This will later end in the sufferer pocketing the object to add to his/her collection by a sunny windowsill at home. If a shiny object is ouside of a sufferer's grasp it will usually result in an strong, though usually short-lived obsession over it." *As far as the real world knows, there are no Red Nephrites. *Nephrite is actually older than Jadeite, though she may not always seem that way. *Nephrite is heavily inspired by the anime "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon" (It's the Japanese Sailor Moon) Her Hairstyle matches that of Nephrite, her eye shape is similar to Zoisite, HECK, if it weren't for Sailor Moon I would never have made Neph ''or ''Jade. *Neph is allergic to bee stings. Category:RP Gems Category:Females